Febre
by Smart Angel
Summary: Deixe ele dormir por uma hora, depois ela o expulsa do seu quarto. Considere isso o obrigada por ter cuidado dela. O pelo que aconteceu na montanha... Esse ela deveria contá-lo pessoalmente.


Yoh suspirou, checando a temperatura dela novamente. Droga... Ainda estava alta. Sua avó tinha avisado que por causa do Furyoku que tinha perdido quando criou ela teria uma febre por um bom tempo mas... Mas ele não podia deixar de ficar preocupado, já faziam 37 horas desde que ela desmaiou e a febre começou. Isso não poderia ser bom, não importa o que sua avó lhe dissesse.

Retirou a toalha de cima do topo da cabeça dela para molhá-la de novo. A respiração da garota ainda estava ofegante, e logo ele teria que trocar os cobertores e sua roupa por causa do suor. E pensar que ele já estava dando banho de esponja nessa garota que conhecia faz apenas alguns dias.

Bom, eles eram noivos, afinal de contas, não eram? Tudo bem que o casamento era arranjado, mas já que eles eram noivos, e ambos tinha 10 anos de idade, não era tão ruim e pervertido assim, não é?

Só esperava que ela visse as coisas daquela maneira quando descobrisse.

Será que era estranho o fato de estar cuidando dessa garota acabara de conhecer? Uma garota que algumas horas atrás tinha dito para um Oni para matá-lo? Era estranho que ele parou sua festa de ano novo e foi até as montanhas geladas de Osorezan, só para protegê-la? Que prometeu que se tornaria o Shaman King e a ajudaria com o poder, mesmo não tendo idéia de como fará isso? Que sacrificou seu único amigo só para salvá-la?

Era estranho que estava ele tinha 10 anos de idade e já amava essa garota tanto?

Corou, sacudindo a cabeça. Não, não era hora de pensar nisso. Ele tinha que cuidar da Anna, tinha que se concentrar na saúde dela! Não importa o quanto ele achasse que ela fosse uma gracinha, com seu cabelo espalhado pelo travesseiro e seu rosto corado.

Não! Não pense nisso! Se concentre! Olhou para ela antes de olhar para o relógio de novo. Não tinha dormido desde que voltaram. Não tinha saído de seu lado desde que ela desmaiou dentro do carro daquele velho que os resgatou. Ele a carregou nos braços e a colocou em seu futon, e desde então ficou ali, ao seu lado, tomando conta dela. Não tinha dormido, e só comeu quando sua avó lhe trouxe algo. Só tinha se levantado para ir ao banheiro ou para pegar mais coisas para tomar conta dela. Não tinha nem tratado de suas próprias feridas, se preocupando primeiro com a garota.

-Eu já volto... – disse, sorrindo, tentando esconder o fato que seus olhos doíam – Vou pegar um novo lençol, e depois vou pegar uma nova yukata para você.

Com isso saiu do quarto e foi até o corredor, procurando o lugar onde sua avó havia lhe contado que tinha os cobertores.

Droga... Por que isso tinha que estar acontecendo? Por que a vida dela tinha que ser daquela maneira? Não era justo! Ela nunca fez nada, só nasceu com um maldito poder! Por que a tratavam diferente? Por que Anna, com um coração tão puro, tinha que sofrer? Por quê?!

Ela poderia ter nascido humana! Ah, como a vida dela teria sido bem mais simples e mais feliz se ela fosse humana. Ou se pelo menos ela tivesse nascido numa família de xamãs, como ele. Tudo bem, a vida dele também não era fácil mas... Mas de alguma maneira, ele sentia que para ela deve ter sido horrível, se sentir como se fosse a única com uma habilidade tão estranha.

Ela sofreu tanto... Mas não mais. Ele não a deixaria sofrer. Ele ficaria ao lado dela, protegendo, até que ela não o quisesse mais. Sim, estava determinado. Iria fazer isso, iria fazê-la feliz.

Porque ele a ama...

Voltou ao quarto, alguns minutos depois, com o novo lençol em seus braços. Se ajoelhou ao seu lado e fechou os olhos, abaixando a cabeça levemente.

-Me... Desculpe pelo que vou fazer. – disse, seu rosto extremamente vermelho, engolindo em seco.

Aos poucos, retirou seu kimono, com cuidado para não olhá-la. Depois começou a limpar o seu corpo, novamente, olhando para o lado. Notou que ela tremia quando seu copo entrava em contacto com água, e murmurava um pequeno perdão cada vez que acontecia. Quando finalmente terminou, minutos depois, se aproximou dela e a sentou.

Seu coração batia rápido com a proximidade de seus corpos, afinal de contas, precisou segurá-la com cuidados pelos ombros para poder sentá-la. Com cuidado a vestiu e depois a segurou no colo, a repousando no chão de tatami.

-Espero que não se lembre disso. – disse, rindo nervosamente. Depois suspirou, chechando a temperatura dela novamente.

Nada, ainda estava com febre.

Colocou um novo pano em sua cabeça, enquanto sentia sua barriga roncar. Fez uma careta. Não, não podia se levantar agora, tinha que cuidar dela.

Sua preocupação aumentou quando a ouviu gemendo. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido, preocupado que sentia dor. O que faria se ela estivesse morrendo? Era possível, não era? Morrer por causa que exaustou o furyoku? Matamune tinha dito que era provavel que isso fosse acontecer mas…

Acalma-se. Ela não vai morrer... Ela não vai morrer... Ela não vai...

Que alivio. Anna tinha apenas se virado para lado, e percebeu que o gemido que tinha ouvido não era um gemido de dor, e sim ela falando no seu sonho.

Yoh riu levemente, colocando as mão nos ombros dela, tentando virá-la devagar.

-Ne, Anna... – disse baixinho, com um sorriso aliviado – Você não pode dormir assim, pode ser mais confortável, mas a toalha tem que ficar na sua testa. Se deita de lado, ela cai.

A ajeitou e colocou a toalha de volta. Se sentou novamente e voltou a observá-la.

Como será que eles viveriam 6 anos na frente? Como seriam as coisas? Será que seriam próximos? Será que poderia ter ajudá-la com o seu problema?

Será que ela o amaria?

Corou com o pensamento, e começou a balançar a cabeça. Sério, Yoh, por que pensaria uma coisa destas?! Anna era sua noiva, claro que a amaria!

Mas e se ela amasse outra pessoa? Yoh sentiu seu coração apertar quando pensou nisso. Era meio idiota pensar que ele tinha se apaixonado por ela três dias atrás e já temia rejeição.

Rejeição... O que ele faria se isso acontecer? Certamente não poderia prendê-la mas... Iria doer tanto se ela o rejeitasse. Ele tinha 10 anos e já a amava. E de alguma maneira, sabia que esse amor só iria crescer com tempo.

Algumas horas passaram, e Yoh continuou ali, ao lado dela. A febre não abaixou e nem aumentou, o que, para Yoh, era um bom sinal. Afinal, ela não estava piorando. Então logo deveria melhorar.

Ele ficou lá, às vezes sentia seus olhos abrindo, e notava que, sem perceber, cochilou por algum tempo. Sua avó tinha aparecido alguns minutos atrás, com dois pedaços de bolo e duas xícaras de chá. Tinha dito que era provável que Anna acordasse em algumas horas, mesmo que Yoh achasse improvável.

Ouviu outro gemido, e imediatamente olhou para Anna. Suas roupas precisariam ser trocadas novamente em meia hora, se continuas assim. Anna se virou novamente e novamente Yoh repetiu o processo, agora quase automaticamente.

Estava tão cansado... Queria tanto ir dormir e descansar... Mas não podia. Não até a febre melhorar.

Depois de meia hora trocou a roupa dela novamente, agora com menos timidez. Não era um pervertido, e mesmo que fosse, estava muito cansado para fazer algo agora.

Checou sua febre e abriu um sorriso aliviado. Não, ainda não tinha ido embora, mas estava mais baixa.

-Você já está ficando melhor, Anna... – disse, sua voz demonstrando o seu sono. Tirou a toalha de sua cabeça para poder molhá-lo novamente, quando notou que a água também precisava ser trocada.

Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, levando a bacia de água consigo. Aproveitou isso e molhou seu próprio rosto.

Que horas eram? Não sabia. Que dia era? Também não fazia idéia. Tudo que lhe importava no momento era a Anna e saber se ela iria sobreviver.

Quando voltou ao quarto, seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver Anna, sentada em sua cama, com a xícara de chá um pouco afastada de seus lábios.

-Frio... – disse, fazendo uma careta. Seu rosto ainda estava corado, indicando que ainda estava com febre.

Nossa. Sua estava certa no final das contas... Anna realmente acordou.

-Eu posso pegar um novo para você, se quiser. – disse, na porta entrando no quarto e deixando a bacia ao lado de seu futon – Mas precisa deitar, você está com febre e...

-Eu não gosto de chá doce. – ela disse, se deitando – E se demorar, te mato.

Yoh sorriu e se levantou, saindo da porta logo em seguida foi pegar o chá.

Anna olhou para a janela, sentindo seu coração bater. Ela sabia que estava doente, e sentia que estava suando, mas seu corpo estava limpo. Tinha dois pedaços de bolos e duas xícaras de chá em seu quarto. O espaço ao lado de seu futon estava quente. Sentia bem, mesmo estando tão doente. Tudo isso lhe dizia que alguém esteve tomando conta dela.

E certamente essa pessoa não era Kino.

Sorriu levemente, abraçando os joelhos que estavam por baixo da coberta. Ele se preocupava tanto com ela que tinha feito isso, tomando conta dela.

Quem sabe esse noivado não era tão ruim afinal de contar?

-Seu chá... – disse ele, aparecendo com duas xícaras quentes. Se aproximou dela e se sentou naquele mesmo lugar quente ao lado de seu futon. A deu o chá e o pedaço de bolo em silencio.

Tomou o chá com cuidado, sem ter coragem de olhá-lo. O que diria? Ninguém nunca tomou conta dela dessa maneira. Talvez Kino, quando a encontrou, mas certamente não da maneira que ele fez. Ninguém nunca fez um sacrifício tão grande por ela e depois ficou ao seu lado por tanto tempo, apenas para saber se ela estava bem.

Deveria que agradecer, certo?

Sentiu então um peso em suas pernas, e quando olhou assustada, viu que Yoh tinha caído para frente, adormecido. Os chás e bolos caídos no chão, bagunçando o seu quarto que geralmente é extremamente limpo.

Primeiro pensou em gritar com ele, mas logo abandonou a idéia... O pobre coitado deveria estar tão cansado que não agüentava mais, só estava esperando ela melhorar para poder dormir.

Deixe ele dormir por uma hora, depois ela o expulsa do seu quarto. Considere isso o obrigada por ter cuidado dela.

O pelo que aconteceu na montanha... Esse ela deveria contá-lo pessoalmente.

**Owarii**

**Terminei! Faz tempo que escrevo YohXAnna em português. O motivo porque eu escrevi isso é porque... Bem, a Sakura, eu ainda nem comecei. ^^" O fato é que eu estou trabalhando em duas fics em inglês que estavam sendo publicadas junto com Kyouyama. Kyouyama foi a primeira a ser terminar, e essas duas estão quase lá. Eu quero terminar essas duas antes de começar Sakura versão dois... E quem sabe uma outra também, YohXAnna, se apenas eu receber reviews o suficiente. ^^ **

**De qualquer maneira, espero que tenham gostado! Reviews!**


End file.
